1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a glasses-type mobile terminal configured to be wearable on a user's head, such as glasses.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
A recent mobile terminal is configured as a wearable device that is wearable on a human body, beyond the conventional technique of a user grasping the mobile terminal using his or her hand. An example of such wearable device is a glass-type terminal wearing on a user's head, or a watch-type terminal wearing on a user's wrist.
Examples of the wearable device are a glasses-type mobile terminal worn on a user's head, a watch type mobile terminal worn around a user's wrist, and the like.
Among these wearable devices, the glasses-type mobile terminal is configured to be wearable on a user's head, such as glasses. If the user wear the glasses-type mobile terminal, a display unit is fixed at a position close to a user's eye, and thus the user can obtain visual information output from the display unit while watching the display unit.
However, the glasses-type mobile terminal configured as described above may cause several discomforts to the user.
First, the display unit disposed closely to the user's eye covers the user's visual field. Therefore, the user feels difficulty in securing the visual field in a state in which the user wears the glasses-type mobile terminal. Generally, a person feels perspective when an object is viewed with both the left and right eyes of the person. Therefore, if the display unit covers one of the user's eyes, the user may lose perspective.
Next, if the display unit is disposed at a position out of the user's visual field in order to secure the user's visual field, the user should watch a position out of the front in order to watch the display unit. Therefore, when the user watches the display unit for a long time of period, the fatigue of the user's eyes considerably increases.
Finally, since body sizes of people are different from one another, it may be inconvenient, depending on a person, to watch the display unit disposed at a fixed position.
Accordingly, it is necessary to propose a mobile terminal having a new structure, which can overcome problems of the conventional glasses-type mobile terminal.